A day in the life of a chibi
by ilicsm
Summary: Yusuke and the other boys are turned into lil kids and are kidnapped by an evil demon. HIATUS
1. chappy 1

A/N: I don't own yyh

Yusuke was walking down the street when he heard someone call his name. He looks up to see Botan floating above him on her oar. "What." he called up to the grim reaper. "You have a new mission." Botan said. Yusuke graoned loudly. "Man." Yusuke said "Do I have to?" "Yes now come on and stop whining or I'll hit you with my bat again." Botan commaneded. After a few more minutes of arguing Botan finally got Yusuke to come with her. The two of them walk into Koenma's office. Everyone else was already there. "So what is it this time?" Yusuke asked while plopping down on a couch. "There's a demon loose in ningenkai and you four need to stop him." Koenma said "He is very powerful." "This sounds lke a waste of my time have the others do it." Hiei said while getting up to leave. "Not so fast Hiei you don't have a choice unless you want to go to prison instead." Koenma threatened. Hiei hned and stay back down on the windowsill. "How strong is this demon and what are his powers?" Kurama asked. "We don't know." Koenma said. "Alright lets go get that demon." Kuwabara stated getting up to leave. He walked out the door then came back in. "Uh I don't know where he is." Kuwabara said sheepishly. Everyone facefaluted. "GEEZ KUWABARA HOW BIG OF AN IDIOT ARE YOU?!" Yusuke yelled. "WATCH IT URAMESHI." Kuwabara said while shaking his fist. Soon the two were yelling at each other. "Will you bafoons knock it off your giving me a headache." Hiei said while glaring death at them. "WHO YOU CALLING A BAFFON?!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time. "Obviously you two." Hiei said with a bored expression. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned red in the face and were getting ready to yell again. "QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Koenma shouted "Now to answer Kuwabara's question, the demon is located at the werehouse were Yusuke and Hiei first fought each other." After everything was sorted otu the rekai tentai left for the ningenkai. "Are we almost there?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes." answered Kurama. As if on cue a werehouse appeared in their line of vision. They entered the werehouse and were met with a rather unpleasent smell forcing them to cover their noses. "This place stinks." Yusuke complained. Just then a dark laughter was heard as a figure in red claok stepped out from the shawdows. "I take it your the one we're after." said Yusuke. "That's right." The demon said in a voice that was so icy it made them shiver "I've been waiting for you reikai tentai." The demon lunged at them. "Look out!" Kurama excalimed. Everyone jumped out of the way. "Ha ha you won't escape this next attack." The demon laughed. There was a bilnding flash of light and when it cleared the demon was gone and standing there were four little kids. "What the hell we're kids." Kuwabara muttered. All of the sudden Hiei stared yelling in a language the others didn't understand." "Hiei wait are you doing?" Kurama asked giving him a strange look. "Cussing that damn demon out in french." Hiei said as if it were the simplist thing in the world. The oters sweatdropped. "Hey how old are we now?" Yusuke asked. "I mean I know I'm four now." "Me too." Kuwabara said. "I seem to be five now." stated Kurama. They looked up at Hiei who just held up three fingers. "Lets just go I don't like this place." Kuwabara said. The quickly left the werehouse and headed for the park.

A/N: wow longest chapter I've ever written er typed I mean haha bye


	2. chappy 2

"We've been walking for hours." Yusuke complained. "It's only been ten minutes." Hiei said blandly. "Really?" Yusuke asked. Hiei rolled his eyes but nodded. "Isn't odd that we still remember everything?" asked Kuwabara. "No, I've seen this curse before, I wish I had realized it sooner, it takes awhile for it to fully develop by the the end of the week we'll forget everyting including each others names, the only things we'll remember is our own names and how old we currently are." Kurama said. The others just shrugged and continued walking. They had been walking for awhile and it had gotten dark. They started to hear weird noises, suddenly a demon jumped out from behind a tree. "Well well well, what do you we have here?" he cackled. "It looks like some little boys are lost. Don't you worry kiddies I'll take care of you." "I don't think I like what he means by that." Yusuke said. The others nodded in agreement. The strange demon growled and started to glow green then he released a blast of energy that knocked the poor reikai tenai unconcisous. Yusuke slowly opened his and quickly realized he was in a cell of some sort. He looked around and found his friends, They were still sleeping. "HEY GUYS WAKE UP!" he shouted. The other tree rekai tentai jarred awake. "Where the hell are we?" Hiei asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Eeryone shrugged in a clueless way. They sat in silence waiting for someting to happen. Finally it did, the demon that had captured them opened the door to the cell. "Come on you brats it's time for work." he sneered. They had been working for about a week straight and were finally given a day off. They quickly left to take a nap. A few hours later four young boys woke up each noticed they were in a room with three other boys they didn't recongnize. "Who are you guys?" they all asked in unison.

A/N: Done with the chapter not much else to say


	3. chappy 3

Koenma was pacing back and forth in his office sucking on his binky. Suddenly Botan burst into the office. "I finished the paperwork." she stated. She looked at Koenma. "Koenma, sir what's wrong?" Botan asked. "Yusuke and the others have been turned into little kids and on top of that they've been kidnapped." Koenma said angerily. Botan was utterly shocked. "We have to help them." said Botan. "No." Koenma stated "They're on their own, there's nothing we can do to help them. Botan nodded sadly and left. "Yusuke, I really hope you can make it through this one." Koenma whispered.

A/N: i know its short but its just a filler chap cuz i have writers block!


	4. chappy 4

The four boys jumped when the door to their cell opened. "Hello children." said a man they didn't know. "What do you want?!" The boy called Hiei spat. Yusuke noticed that Hiei had a little bit of a temper, it was kind of scary. "Don't worry about that you twerps." The man sneered. "Just do what your told and nobody gets hurt." The man turned and left. "You know what, I don't think I like that guy." Kuwabara stated.

A/N: chapter done


End file.
